Bottomless Abyss
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [CHAP 5 IS UP!] [HORROR! YAOI! CHANBAEKHUN! REVIEW WAJIB!] Baekhyun merasa hidupnya terlalu monoton dan sepi. Ia memiliki kekasih tapi kekasihnya terlalu sibuk. Adakala dimana ia memilih mencari sebuah kesenangan baru yang tidak disangka membawa petaka dalam hidupnya. / "Kau menjadi sangat overprotective." / "Kau lupa janjimu waktu itu? 'Kau boleh tiduri aku kapanpun kau mau.'"
1. Chapter 1: OUTFALL

**Summary :**_ Baekhyun merasa hidupnya terlalu monoton dan sepi. Ia memiliki kekasih, dan tentu saja Baekhyun mencintainya. Tapi kekasihnya terlalu sibuk, sehingga Baekhyun memilih untuk terus fokus terhadap kuliahnya agar tidak merasakan penat. Namun adakala dimana ia jengah dan memilih untuk mencari sebuah kesenangan baru yang tidak ia sangka akan membawa petaka dalam hidupnya._

.

.

**Bottomless Abyss  
**

A Horror Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"The demons are let out for a time and purpose"

.

.

.

**Dobi Yeollie**

Sudah makan siang?

**01:27 PM . sent**

Mungkin setiap lima detik sekali, Byun Baekhyun mengecek layar _smartphone_-nya hanya untuk memastikan apakah kekasihnya bersedia meluangkan sedikit saja waktunya untuk membalas _chat_ darinya. Tapi tetap saja seperti ini. Pesan itu sudah terkirim sejak duapuluh menit yang lalu, dan sama sekali belum ada balasan sampai sekarang. Dan ini yang Baekhyun rasakan sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan Park Chanyeol-kekasihnya-ketika ia berubah. Padahal satu tahun sebelumnya, Chanyeol tidak seperti ini. Mungkin karena semester baru yang membuatnya sibuk. Maklum saja, Chanyeol sudah ada di semester akhir, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri masih berada di semester empat.

Baekhyun menyerah dan memilih untuk memasukkan _smartphone_-nya ke dalam ransel lalu berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki di area taman kampus. Dia sendiri belum makan siang sebenarnya, Baekhyun sangat tidak berselera. Baekhyun hanya ingin memiliki waktu berdua dengan kekasihnya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa sangat kesepian seperti ini.

Kaki kecilnya menuntun ia di lorong luar kampus. Menyusuri jalan kecil itu hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lupa-barang sebentar. Tapi keinginannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol terlalu besar. Sampai ia tidak sadar tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

"A-ah maaf," Baekhyun menunduk kecil lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Dia mendapati Oh Sehun berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya. Mahasiswa semester dua yang satu jurusan dengannya-sedangkan Baekhyun berbeda jurusan dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum seperti anak kecil. "Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-hyung. Kau sedang sendiri?"

"_Hum._" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan menjawabnya.

"_Oh_. Sudah makan siang?"

Baekhyun tahu kedekatannya dengan Sehun terasa janggal karena pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu sering mencuri ciuman singkat darinya. Baekhyun marah pada awalnya, tapi lama-lama ia lelah sendiri karena Sehun tidak berhenti. Dan Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa Sehun tertarik padanya. Hanya saja ia berpura-pura _bodoh_.

"Jangan tanya padaku, Bocah. Seharusnya aku yang tanyakan itu."

"Perhatian sekali." Sehun terkekeh. "Yasudah, ayo kita ke cafetaria."

Saat Sehun merangkulnya, Baekhyun tidak berkomentar sedikitpun. Ia mengikuti saat pemuda itu membawa langkahnya menuju cafetaria kampus.

Baekhyun sering seperti ini. Saat ia frustasi tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu dengan Chanyeol, ia selalu mengiyakan ajakan apapun dari Sehun. Sering mereka pergi keluar berdua diluar jam kampus, misalnya; pergi makan malam bersama, menonton bioskop, bermain ke taman atau sekedar berjalan-jalan sore. Hal lain yang Baekhyun kerjakan yaitu tugasnya di kampus. _Oh_, Baekhyun berusaha menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan tugas-tugasnya daripada memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Chanyeol mau menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Sesampainya di cafetaria, keduanya segera duduk di salah satu bangku disana. Sehun memesankan dua porsi bulgogi, satu jus apel dan satu bubble tea. Baekhyun juga sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_ masih sibuk ya?"

Sehun tahu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, toh Baekhyun sendiri sering bercerita walau tidak banyak. Tapi Baekhyun tetap menjaga beberapa hal yang ia anggap privasi. Termasuk rasa kesepiannya karena Chanyeol tidak bisa membagi waktunya.

"Begitulah."

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menjawab sangat singkat jika Sehun mencoba untuk mengoreh lebih dalam. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya menikmati makanannya disaat Sehun terus berusaha menggali.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu murung, _Hyung_."

"Aku tidak murung, Sehun."

"_Oh_?" Sehun mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan sumpit di tangannya. "Tapi kau tidak pernah tersenyum akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Tahu apa kau tentangku?"

"Tahu banyak sekali." Sehun tertawa. "Termasuk warna dan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Bukan artinya kau tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"_Eh_?" Sehun mengetuk ujung sumpit pada bibirnya. "Yang kau rasakan? Kenapa? Kau kesepian?"

Baekhyun bersumpah benci dengan percakapan ini. Dia berhenti makan sebelum meminum jusnya. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan cafetaria.

Sehun terkesiap dan mengejarnya setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar won di meja. Tapi walau tubuh Baekhyun kecil, dia berhasil berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Sehun kewalahan untuk mengejarnya, walau pada akhirnya ia tetap berhasil mendapatnya sambil memenjarakannya di dinding lorong kampus yang cukup sepi.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Saat Sehun menatapnya dari dekat, Baekhyun menjauhkan pandangannya. "Berhentilah Sehun. Aku lelah."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Apa yang membuatmu lelah?"

"Berhenti bertanya."

Kalimat itu bukan membuat Sehun berhenti, tapi menghasilkan sebuah tarikan di rahangnya kemudian ciuman memaksa di bibirnya. _Oh_, ini tidak seperti biasanya saat Sehun menciumnya, bahkan hanya sekedar kecupan. Kali ini sebuah ciuman memaksa yang sangat dalam dan menghisap. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol matanya yang membulat.

"Cukup!"

Hanya sekitar satu detik Baekhyun berhasil membuat ciuman terlepas. Tapi setelahnya Sehun menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya, dan kembali menciumnya sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa melarikan diri. Sehun menghimpit tubuhnya terhadap dinding. Dan bahkan tidak peduli saat ada satu atau dua orang yang melintas.

Namun ketika Sehun lengah, Baekhyun berhasil mendorongnya kemudian berjalan menjauh dengan sangat cepat. Sehun mengejarnya tetapi tidak sampai saat melihat Baekhyun berhasil sampai di gerbang timur kampus dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan Sehun. _Okay_, ia tahu Sehun menemaninya selama Chanyeol tak ada. Tapi bukan artinya ia berhak melakukan apa saja. Baekhyun cukup kesal dengan kejadian itu dan tidak berhenti mengumpat saat sudah sampai di apartemennya.

Setelah membanting ranselnya di lantai, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja sambil membuka laptopnya. Membawa pandangannya pada tumpukkan tugas-tugas yang ia tekuni, yang setidaknya membuat ia melupakan Chanyeol sementara waktu.

Kursor itu bergerak, menyentuh tugasnya namun tidak ia kerjakan. Mungkin mengecek _email_ lebih baik untuk pertama dilakukan. Jadi Baekhyun membuka akun _email_-nya dan mendapati ada beberapa _email _masuk. Tiga _email _dari teman kampusnya dan satu _email_ dari orang asing. Baekhyun tidak tertarik. _Ah_, mungkin ia tertarik, hanya saja sebelum ia sempat membuka isi email itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya dan membuat ia beranjak dengan cukup malas.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan laptopnya dan beralih menuju pintu utama untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan ia cukup kaget setelah membuka pintu dan melihat Sehun disana, menerjangnya masuk sambil menutup pintu. Kemudian menciumnya kembali dengan cukup liar.

Baekhyun kewalahan untuk mendorongnya menjauh karena pada akhirnya ia membiarkan Sehun menjelajahi mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Rasanya asing namun membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun lepas kendali dan tidak melawan ketika Sehun melucuti materi di bagian bawahnya.

Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu tidak tahu apa saja yang Sehun lakukan karena ia memejamkan matanya. Tapi saat punggungnya membentur dinding, lalu terangkat dan dengan naluri ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun, ia bisa mendengar jelas suara resleting Sehun yang terbuka.

Dan selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah sesuatu yang tumpul menggoda bagian tubuh belakangnya yang paling sensitif. Rasanya membuat tubuhnya bergelenyar. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal ini. Dan mungkin ia tidak perlu menolak saat Sehun bisa memberikannya.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja menggigit bibir Sehun cukup keras saat kejantanan itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ini sakit. Ini salah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin berhenti. Ia meremas bahu Sehun, memberikan rangsangan tersendiri yang berhasil membuat Sehun bernafsu untuk memasukkannya lebih dalam.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu memilih untuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun kemudian. Dan mencoba menikmati rasa sakit bercampur nikmat yang mulai ia rasakan saat Sehun mulai bergerak. Sudah lama tidak tersentuh dan tanpa penetrasi menghasilkan rasa sakit. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkan hal ini, dan meminta Sehun berbuat lebih saat tubuhnya berjengit dan membuat jepitan dari daging hangatnya menyempit.

Dua tangan Sehun yang meremas bokongnya membuat libido Baekhyun naik tanpa terkendali. Ia menjilati seluruh ruang di mulut Sehun dan menghisap lidahnya keras sambil memberikan gigitan-gigitan menggoda. Sementara Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya berulang kali dengan sangat bernafsu.

"Hunhh..."

Desahan itu membuat Sehun semakin menggila dalam menggerakan kejantanannya di dalam sana. Sungguh. Inilah yang Sehun inginkan selama ini. Dan Sehun tahu Baekhyun membutuhkannya.

Sampai ketika Sehun berhasil menghantam titik kenikmatannya berulang kali, Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya dan menyemburkannya tanpa beban sedikitpun. Sehun menyeringai cukup puas sambil menurukan kaki Baekhyun perlahan. Wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan napas terengah, dan _shit!_ itu membuatnya tampak sangat _fuckable_. Sehun mendorong kepalanya, menyuruhnya berlutut untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Baekhyun menurut saja sambil meraih kejantanan Sehun yang sudah sangat tegang, hampir pada klimaksnya. Tangan kecil itu mengurutnya pelan sebelum melahapnya cukup dalam. Satu tangan Sehun berada di kepala Baekhyun, mendorongnya untuk menghisapnya sangat dalam. Sehun tahu Baekhyun kewalahan tapi ia tetap memaksanya. Dan Baekhyun menghisap kejantanan itu sambil memaju-mundurkan mulutnya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat.

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya. Menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh orang yang membuat ia tertarik. Lalu Sehun sendiri yang mendorong pinggulnya, membuat Baekhyun tersedak saat Sehun memuntahkan segala hasratnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Ada beberapa saat dimana mereka lalui dengan diam setelah Sehun menarik kejantanannya keluar dan membenahi celananya. Baekhyun tidak percaya bahwa dirinya telah melakukan seks dengan Sehun, ia tidak pernah membayangkannya barang sedikitpun. Sehun menarik dagunya lalu mencium Baekhyun guna membersihkan sisa hasratnya.

Lalu Baekhyun tersadar ketika mendengar deringan dari celana miliknya yang berada tidak jauh. Baekhyun meraihnya dan cukup terkesiap ketika melihat layar bahwa kekasihnya menghubunginya.

"Y-yeoboseyo?"

"Kau ada diapartemenmu, bukan? Aku ada di lift. Hari ini aku cukup bebas walau hanya sebentar."

Kedua bolamata itu membulat lebar dan Baekhyun tidak sadar karena memutuskan panggilan telepon. Ia segera mengenakan kembali seluruh celananya dan membiarkan Sehun memperhatikannya dengan tatapan lurus.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_?"

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sehun lalu meremas bahunya. "Demi Tuhan, Sehun, tolong rahasiakan ini. Tolong jangan katakan apapun."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang! Sialan! Chanyeol akan kemari! Kau-kau harus pergi!"

Baekhyun berusaha mendorong pemuda itu mencapai pintu tapi Sehun berhasil menahan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun dilanda panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sehun... kumohon..."

Sehun tidak bergeming sama sekali. Baekhyun kehabisan akal. Ia menatap sekeliling dan kemudian mendapatkan sebuah ide bodoh. Ia menarik Sehun ke arah lemari pakaian sambil membukanya.

"Bersembunyilah disini sampai Chanyeol pergi."

"_Fuck it_!" Sehun berjengit marah. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Kumohon." Baekhyun memelas. "Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu."

"Kau harus memberi timbal balik padaku." Sehun melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

Di saat seperti ini Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Apalagi dengan keadaan dimana ia tahu Chanyeol bisa muncul kapan saja dari balik pintu itu.

"Sehun kumohon..." Baekhyun meremas bahunya dengan wajah ketakutan. "Aku akan... aku..."

Sehun tetap diam menunggu.

"Aku... _fuck_! Aku tahu apa yang kau mau dan kau... kau bisa memilikinya sepuasmu!"

"_Hm_?"

"Kau boleh tiduri aku kapanpun kau mau! Tapi kumohon jangan bocorkan ini pada siapapun, jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu. Dan sekarang bersembunyilah di lemari sampai Chanyeol pulang. Ia tidak akan lama disini."

Sehun tidak mau bersembunyi di dalam lemari tapi tawaran ini yang sangat ia inginkan. Jadi ia mengiyakan dan Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya dengan tergesa masuk ke dalam lemari. Baekhyun menutup lemari itu dan satu detik setelahnya pintu utama terbuka.

"Sayang." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. "Maafkan aku karena jarang menghubungimu."

"Tidak apa." Baekhyun tersenyum cukup lega saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tuhan~ aku sangat merindukan Byunie-ku."

"Apalagi aku, Chanyeolie Pabbo."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan setelah itu menatap Baekhyun. Pemuda yang menyembunyikan sesuatu itu berhasil memakai topeng yang membuat Chanyeol tidak curiga barang sedikitpun, walau melihat peluh di sekitar wajahnya. Dan yang Baekhyun terima adalah sebuah ciuman lembut dari kekasihnya, yang ia balas dengan tempo sama. Namun ciuman itu berkembang sampai tubuhnya terdorong ke arah ranjang.

Baekhyun lupa ada Sehun di balik pintu lemari saat Chanyeol berhasil memanjakan ia dengan sentuhannya. Ia bahkan sangat tidak ingat ketika Chanyeol berhasil melepas seluruh materi dari tubuh keduanya.

Hanya Sehun disana yang bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Baekhyun mendesah di bawah tubuh Chanyeol.

"_Ah_~ C-Chanyeol... _ungh_ a-aku merindukanmu..."

**]~.o.~[**

Ia sudah ditinggalkan dalam keadaan telanjang oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Rasanya cukup sakit ketika Chanyeol datang hanya untuk menyetubuhinya dan setelah itu pergi lagi, walau Baekhyun merasakan rindunya sedikit terobati.

Sehun membuka pintu lemari dan keluar dalam keadaan berkeringat. Sementara Baekhyun masih duduk di ranjang, melihat pergerakan Sehun dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Sudah puas?"

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat saat Sehun berjalan ke arah jendela yang tidak jauh dari ranjang lalu menatap keluar.

"Aku diminta menunggu hanya untuk mendengarkan kalian bercinta dan saling mendesahkan nama satu sama lain?"

Sungguh, kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun cukup ketakutan dan merasa bersalah.

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Kau tampak seperti seorang pelacur, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua bolamatanya saat kalimat itu terlontar. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal, mengeluarkan sedikit suara pun ia tidak bisa. Sehun menarik napas lalu mengacak rambutnya dan kemudian berbalik. Dia melirik Baekhyun sedikit sebelum membawa langkahnya menuju pintu utama dan kemudian keluar dari apartemen itu.

Tubuhnya terasa sulit untuk digerakan dalam beberapa waktu. Ada banyak penyesalan, ada banyak rasa sakit. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa membedakannya. Perlahan ia turun dari ranjangnya, lalu mengambil pakaian lain dan mengenakannya, tanpa berpikir untuk membersihkan dirinya lebih dahulu.

Dia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya terhadap tugas. Jadi Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja dan membuka kembali apa yang harus ia kerjakan di laptopnya. Dan kemudian teringat akan sebuah _email _asing itu. Baekhyun menggerakkan kursornya, membuka apa yang tercantum dalam _email_ itu dan membacanya.

**From : 6  
**

**Subject : None**

Raga tak berhati  
Sikap tak bermoral  
Nyawa tak berharga  
Jatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar  
BYUN BAEKHYUN

**Deg!**

Baekhyun hampir lupa caranya bernapas saat membaca kalimat-kalimat pendek itu. _Oh_, tentu saja ini tidak menakutinya. Tapi cukup membuatnya kaget.

Ia tidak mau dianggap orang aneh yang berpikir macam-macam karena _email_ ini. Di dunia ini banyak sekali orang iseng yang tidak punya kerjaan. Yang hidupnya hanya digunakan untuk menjahili orang.

_Mood_-nya mendadak turun ke level paling rendah. Dia tidak mau melakukan apapun selain mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Biarlah tugas ia kerjakan nanti. Yang pasti Baekhyun menutup laptopnya, dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikirannya dari_ email _bodoh itu.

**]~.o.~[**

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berani menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Sehun pada hari berikutnya mereka bertemu di kampus. Rasa sakit hati itu ada ketika Chanyeol tidak membalas pesannya. Mereka hanya bertemu kemarin dan bercinta, setelah itu Baekhyun ditinggalkan kembali. Dan mengenai Sehun, Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian itu. Sehun pun terlihat marah. Terbukti karena pemuda itu tidak mengoceh saat bertemu dengannya.

Tapi pemuda itu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun ketika mobil itu melaju menjauhi daerah kampus dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah jalanan kosong. Sehun menepuk stirnya sambil menatap Baekhyun kemudian.

Ia tahu diperhatikan, maka dari itu Baekhyun menunduk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

Tapi balasan dari Sehun cukup dingin. "Kau tahu aku masih ada disitu, bukan?"

"A-aku minta maaf, Sehun."

"Aku menunggu bukan untuk mendengar kalian bercinta."

"Sehun, m-maaf-"

"Pelacur saja masih punya harga dir-"

Demi Tuhan kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun sakit. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan itu!" ia menjerit sambil menatap pemuda yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda darinya.

Sehun meremas stirnya.

"Kau menganggapku rendah karena kejadian kemarin?! Kau menganggapku rendah karena aku bercinta dengan kekasihku sendiri?!"

"Aku menganggapmu rendah karena kau berani memberikan tubuhmu disaat kau punya kekasih! Kau benar-benar _kesepian_, Byun Baekhyun."

_Bang!_

Itu fakta paling menyakitkan yang pernah Baekhyun dengar.

Napasnya terasa tercekat saat itu juga.

"Terserah kau, Brengsek!"

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil itu sebelum Sehun sempat menahannya. Matanya terasa panas, seperti tertusuk. Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah depan. Berharap bisa sampai di apartemen untuk menangis sepuasnya. Sehun berteriak dari belakang, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Berhenti Baekhyun!"

Mungkin apa yang ia tawarkan sebelumnya salah. Tapi Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia memang kesepian. Hanya saja direndahkan seperti ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Baekhyun!"

Satu tarikan kasar lewat bahunya membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan hampir memukul Sehun. Tapi-

**Srat! Brugh!**

Pengelihatannya mendadak kabur dan berubah menjadi hitam saat sakit menyeruak di bagian kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

**HAHAHAHAHA *ditimpuk***

**Yuri Masochist datang lagi dengan ff horror baru chaptered~ mwehehehe**

**Horrornya belum ada di chapie ini, semoga datang di chapie depan :D**

**Yang pasti tolong tinggalkan review untuk saya yaaaaa, toloooong banget**

**Thanks a lot for everyone, especially untuk kalian yang setia menunggu karyaku :3 **

**LOVE YOU REALLY**

**So, review?**


	2. Chapter 2: OUTBURN

**Summary :**_ Baekhyun merasa hidupnya terlalu monoton dan sepi. Ia memiliki kekasih, dan tentu saja Baekhyun mencintainya. Tapi kekasihnya terlalu sibuk, sehingga Baekhyun memilih untuk terus fokus terhadap kuliahnya agar tidak merasakan penat. Namun adakala dimana ia jengah dan memilih untuk mencari sebuah kesenangan baru yang tidak ia sangka akan membawa petaka dalam hidupnya._

**Warning! Rated M for sex scene, strong language, gore, etc.**

.

.

**Bottomless Abyss  
**

A Horror Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"The demons are let out for a time and purpose"

.

.

.

**02**

**OUTBURN**

Dingin. Pusing. Kabur.

Tiga hal yang pertama kali Baekhyun rasakan setelah ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Matanya mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan. Ia tahu posisinya berbaring ada di sebuah lantai yang dingin, tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa berada disini.

Apalagi ketika Baekhyun berhasil melihat sekitar—sebuah ruangan kosong yang kotor dan gelap yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Baekhyun segera terkesiap sambil memundurkan tubuhnya ke arah sudut. Napasnya tiba-tiba terengah karena _shock_. Kemudian ia mencoba memeriksa seluruh pakaian, dan _shit_! ranselnya hilang. _Smartphone_-nya ada disana. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dan menghubungi Chanyeol?

_Ah_, tunggu. Terakhir dia bersama... Sehun! Benar!

Dimana anak itu?

"Se-Sehun?"

Baekhyun membawa kakinya untuk berdiri secara perlahan.

"Hallo? Ada... orang disini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Suaranya bahkan memantul. Baekhyun termasuk orang yang _clean freak_, tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak peduli saat menyentuh dinding kotor dan benda berdebu di sekitarnya.

_Oh_, tempat aneh apa ini?

"Ada orang disini?"

Apa mengharapkan jawaban dari panggilannya adalah sia-sia? Baekhyun tidak menemukan ada tanda-tanda dari orang lain disini.

Baekhyun melihat ada sebuah pintu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia berjalan perlahan karena pening masih terasa untuk mencapai pintu.

Ini benar-benar aneh.

Hanya itu yang Baekhyun pikir setelah berhasil melewati pintu tua lapuk yang membawanya di koridor sekarang. Tempat ini tampak seperti bangunan tua. Mungkin bekas kantor, atau apalah ia tidak tahu.

Pemuda itu membawa dirinya berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor. Berharap menemukan sesuatu ataupun seseorang yang bisa membawanya keluar dari sini. Tempat aneh yang ia tidak tahu sama sekali. Apa Sehun yang membawanya kemari? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

_Ah_, seingat Baekhyun ada yang menghantam kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Apa Sehun membuatnya pingsan? Jika iya, kemana orang itu sekarang?

Apa ini sebuah lelucon?

"Sehun!" Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa teriakannya cukup keras.

_Okay_, tempat ini sangat gelap tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat karena cahaya samar dari luar. _Eh_, berarti ini masih siang atau sore? Itu artinya pingsanya tidak berlangsung lama? _Ah_, bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang.

Yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini.

Baekhyun menemukan sebuah pintu setelah berbelok ke kanan dari koridor, lalu ia masuk melewatinya. Ruangan ini tampak seperti kantor usang—mungkin. Baekhyun tidak cukup yakin karena benda-benda yang berserakan itu sudah hampir tidak menyerupai bentuk aslinya.

Tapi yang Baekhyun yakin adalah dia benar-benar sendiri disini.

Takut. Satu perasaan itu menyelubunginya. Seakan-akan memenjarakannya. Baekhyun belum pernah seperti ini, berada di suatu tempat asing seorang diri. Dan tanpa tahu mengapa bisa disini.

Ada dua jalan lagi yang harus Baekhyun pilih untuk menelusuri tempat itu. Dan Baekhyun memilih untuk ke kanan, berjalan dengan hati-hati. Ia takut ada sesuatu yang mungkin menghadangnya. Entah pembunuh ataupun hantu. Salahkan dirinya yang selalu terbayang karena sebuah film. Tapi serius… Baekhyun mendengar ada suara geraman tertahan dari balik pintu yang kini tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"_Ggh_! _Mmph_!"

Suara itu terdengar seperti suara perempuan. Terdengar begitu kesakitan dan memilukan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Mungkin ia membutuhkan pertolongan, hanya saja rasa takutnya sangat besar. Namun Baekhyun berpikir, jika ia berhasil menemukan orang lain di sana, mungkin ia akan selamat—setidaknya ia tidak sendiri.

Yang terjadi sekarang adalah seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan.

"_Mrngh_!"

Tanpa sadar ia gigit bibir bawahnya keras, tapi tidak bisa menahan kakinya yang melangkah maju sedikit demi sedikit. Baekhyun tahu dirinya takut, tapi ia sadar ia harus mencari tahu.

"_Mphhh_!"

"K-kau tidak… apa-apa?"

Baekhyun bukan orang yang taat beragama. Dan ia merasa hina karena disaat seperti ini, ia bisa mengingat Tuhan. Tapi Baekhyun memang tidak punya pilihan selain berdoa sebelum mengutuk dirinya sendiri apabila yang berada di balik pintu yang hampir dibukanya adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Tapi setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun membuka pintu itu secara perlahan.

"Y-ya Tuhan…"

Dan hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya saat menemukan seorang perempuan berumur empat belas tahun terbaring tanpa sehelai pakaianpun. Tubuhnya penuh luka cambukan, berlumuran darah dan ada kawat duri menutupi mulutnya secara melingkari kepalanya. Tetapi yang lebih membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lebar dan hampir menangis adalah—

"Chan…m-mi."

—perempuan itu adalah adik Chanyeol.

"Chanmi!"

Dengan menghilangkan seluruh perasaan takut dan jijiknya, Baekhyun bergerak mendekat pada sosok adik dari kekasihnya yang terbaring kesakitan.

Chanmi tampak kaget dan lega dalam satu waktu. Tubuhnya bergerak merayap, mendekat pada Baekhyun yang merendahkan tubuhnya lalu duduk. Chanmi mendekat sambil menangis, menggapai-gapai tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai gemetar.

"C-Chanmi…"

Baekhyun segera melepaskan jaket biru yang melekat ditubuhnya, lalu mencoba untuk melingkarkannya di tubuh itu secara hati-hati. Chanmi menangis semakin menjadi, tapi suaranya tertahan karena kawat duri itu. Baekhyun tidak tahan melihatnya dan menangis melihat sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri begitu kesakitan.

"Chanmi… s-siapa yang melakukan ini? Dimana kita?"

Chanmi menggeleng lemah berkali-kali sambil berusaha menggapai tubuh Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah berada di dekatnya. Dia tampak sangat ketakutan dan kesakitan.

Pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencoba mencari sesuatu. Lalu kembali lagi pada perempuan yang berlumuran darah itu.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini… aku akan… _huks_…" ia menahan tangisnya sekuat yang ia bisa agar Chanmi tidak berpikir bahwa ia lemah dan tidak bisa membantunya.

Jari Baekhyun bergerak perlahan menyentuh kawat duri yang melingkar itu, lalu ia menatap mata Chanmi.

"A-aku lepaskan ini… ya? Aku lepaskan…"

Chanmi mengangguk menyetujui dengan tatapan yang begitu memohon. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak bisa berada dalam situasi ini. Baekhyun ingin berada di _apartment_-nya sekarang, menikmati teh hangat sambil mengerjakan tugas dan menunggu kabar dari Chanyeol. Setidaknya jadwal keseharian yang membosankan itu lebih baik—seribu kali lebih baik—daripada berada dalam situasi menakutkan seperti ini.

Jari yang menyentuh kawat duri itu mulai menarik secara perlahan. Chanmi terkesiap dalam sakit dan menjerit tertahan. Dan Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya lalu mencium kening perempuan itu.

"M-maafkan aku Chanmi… aku—"

Tapi Chanmi menyentuh jemari Baekhyun dengan lemah lalu menggeleng pelan, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tidak apa. Dan Baekhyun sadar ia harus melakukannya.

Maka Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menarik kembali kawat duri yang melingkari mulutnya itu dengan hati-hati, sambil mencoba meyakinkan Chanmi bahwa ia akan membawanya keluar bersama.

"_Mngh_!"

Mata itu membulat lebar seiringan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Kuku jarinya menancap di paha Baekhyun untuk meluapkan rasa sakit. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menghentikan jarinya yang membuka kawat duri melingkar itu sambil berlinangan air mata dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

"_Agh_!"

Dan saat berhasil, Baekhyun melemparkan kawat duri itu jauh-jauh lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku, Chanmi… maaf…"

Chanmi menggeleng bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun mencoba merapatkan jaket di tubuh itu dengan hati-hati.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kita bisa berada disini? Siapa yang melakukan ini kepadamu?"

Pertanyaan bertubi itu tidak bisa Chanmi jawab. Perempuan kecil itu hanya bisa menangis dengan suara lirih dari mulut penuh luka dan darah.

Baekhyun mengusapi rambutnya dengan perlahan berkali-kali, lalu menciumi surai itu. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu juga. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk diam disini dan membiarkan Chanmi kehabisan darah sembari meratapi sakit seorang diri. Jadi Baekhyun meminta Chanmi untuk memeluk lehernya dari belakang sehingga ia bisa menggendongnya.

"Pegang yang erat." ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan paha Chanmi yang kini berhasil digendong olehnya. Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya tumpah saat mereka mulai berjalan ke arah pintu lainnya.

Chanmi hanya mencoba sebisa mungkin membuat dirinya masih pada kesadaran. Sementara sepasang lengan kecilnya melingkar di leher Baekhyun. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu, tapi rasa itu memudar secara perlahan karena ia tahu ia tidak sendiri disini.

"Aku akan membawamu pada Chanyeol… bertahanlah Chanmi…"

Mereka melewati pintu dan menemukan koridor yang lebih gelap daripada sebelumnya. Mencoba untuk mencari pertolongan, Baekhyun selalu memastikan Chanmi aman dalam gendongannya, walau ia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang terus membasahi wajahnya.

"_Op_…_pa_…"

"Ya Chanmi?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati bahwa ia harus memilih untuk pergi ke kiri atau ke kanan.

"A-aku… _ukh_… takut…"

Baekhyun mengusap paha Chanmi dan mengatakan bahwa tidak aka nada hal buruk terjadi. Dan kakinya mengarah ke kiri, memilih arah itu sambil membuka pintunya.

Tapi—

**Deg!**

"Grrhhh!"

—dia menyesali karena memilih jalan itu saat dirinya menemukan sosok menyerupai manusia telanjang—namun penuh luka yang membusuk—tengah memakan seorang laki-laki secara hidup-hidup.

Ada gejolak yang memaksa keluar dari dalam perutnya, tapi sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahannya saat melihat sosok itu menatapnya tajam dan mengambil kuda-kuda. Chanmi mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Baekhyun menyuruhnya sambil berbalik dan mulai berlari. Dan kedua pasang mata itu membulat lebar saat mengetahui bahwa sosok itu berlari mengejar mereka.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Baekhyun mendengar tangisan ketakutan Chanmi di balik punggungnya bersamaan dengan langkah kaki dari sosok itu yang mengejarnya dengan cepat. Tangannya gemetar, bahkan kakinya. Tapi Baekhyun menguatkan dirinya sendiri demi keselamatan mereka.

"_O_-_oppa_… hiks, _oppa_…"

Ia tidak menjawab melainkan memokuskan dirinya sendiri untuk berlari disana. Tapi suara geraman dari sosok itu membuatnya ketakutan dan tanpa sengaja tersandung sehingga membuat keduanya jatuh; bahkan Chanmi terguling menjauh darinya.

Baekhyun tidak memikirkan rasa sakit. Ia segera bangkit dan melihat Chanmi jauh dari gapaiannya, tapi makhluk itu berhasil mendapatkannya. Baekhyun menjerit. Tapi sesuatu menariknya mundur dari belakang sampai pintu menutup di hadapannya. Yang terakhir Baekhyun lihat adalah sosok itu mencakari tubuh Chanmi.

"Chanmi! Chanmi!" teriakannya cukup keras sampai menyakiti tenggorokkannya. "Lepaskan aku!"

Tapi yang menariknya mundur malah membantunya berdiri dan menariknya berlari di ruangan yang memiliki empat pintu—salah satu adalah jalan mereka masuk kemari.

Baekhyun menepis dan berbalik, mendapati sosok seorang pemuda dengan baju bagian bahu kiri terbuka dan berdarah.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus menyelamatkan adikku!"

"_Bié_!"

"Dia adikku! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati!"

**Plak!**

Ia ditampar. Baekhyun terdiam dan baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu bukan orang Korea sepertinya. Dan ia juga tidak mengucapkan kosakata yang dimengertinya.

Pemuda itu mencengkram lengannya dan menggeleng—bermaksud berkomunikasi—dan kemudian berlari mencapai pintu lain bersama Baekhyun lalu membukannya. Mereka berlari menyusuri sebuah koridor baru, lalu berbelok di ujung dan memilih untuk membuka pintu lain saat dihadapkan dengan pilihan.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah ruangan kosong.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya sendiri dan masih menangis. Sementara pemuda itu perlahan berbalik, menatapnya sambil mengejar napas.

"_I'm sorry about your sister_." dia memeluk Baekhyun sekilas. "_and the slap_."

Baekhyun mengusap hidung dengan punggung tangannya dan membiarkan airmatanya hampir tumpah.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya disana!"

Pemuda itu menunduk sebentar. "_I don't speak Korean_. _My name is Luhan_, _I'm Chinese_."

Entah kesialan apalagi yang Baekhyun dapatkan. Pertama, pemuda bernama Luhan ini membuat ia kehilangan Chanmi—brengsek! Kenapa ia menariknya?! Kedua, Baekhyun akui bahasa inggrisnya buruk, dan sekarang dia terjebak dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak berbicara satu bahasa dengannya? Bagaimana cara mereka berkomunikasi?!

"_Can you speak English_?"

Baekhyun berusaha berhenti menangis sambil mengusap wajahnya. Dia menggeleng perlahan. "_A_… _little bit_."

Luhan—pemuda itu—menarik napas pasrah. "_Same with me_. _But maybe we can communicate with this language_. _Do you mind_?"

"_No_. _I'm okay with that_." Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan terduduk lalu memeluk lutut sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada.

Pemuda berkewarganegaraan China itu merasa bersalah. Dia duduk perlahan di samping Baekhyun lalu mengusap bahunya. "_There's nothing I can do_."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya yang kembali jatuh mengingat sosok Chanmi. Tapi ia tersadar bahwa Luhan baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dan mungkin dengan kondisi seperti tadi, mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan Chanmi.

"_What's your name_?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada halus.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun bergumam pelan. "_I'm_ Baekhyun."

"_Well_, _I'm glad to meet you here_, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dengan matanya yang sembab.

"_I don't mean to make you more sad_, _but_… _before I met you_, _that scary guy was_… _rape your sister_."

Tangis Baekhyun terdengar semakin memecah keheningan disana. Luhan merasa bersalah setelahnya. Dia memeluk Baekhyun lalu mengusapi punggungnya.

"_I'm really sorry_."

Tapi Baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis dan Luhan membiarkannya. Mungkin sebagian juga adalah kesalahannya. Tapi ia memang tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu, hanya Baekhyun-lah yang sempat ia selamatkan.

Setelah sekian lama menangis dan memaksa berhenti, Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan perlahan. "_W_-_what is this place_?"

"_I don't know_." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri lebih dahulu. "_Want to find out_?" lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu perlahan dan berdiri. Dia berusaha membenarkan dirinya yang sangat berantakan—ia kacau. Lalu mereka berjalan ke sebuah pintu lain disana.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Baekhyun membiarkan Luhan membuka pintu dan keduanya melangkah keluar.

Bersamaan dengan membulatnya kedua bolamata mereka, pintu di belakang mereka tiba-tiba menutup lalu terbakar dengan sendirinya.

Berdirilah keduanya di sebuah tebing dimana sekitar mereka penuh dengan warna merah membara.

"T-tempat apa… ini?"

_Kurasa ini_… _Neraka_.

.

.

.

.

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW**

**Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama dengan chapter ini mwehehehe. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk respon kalian semua tentang ff ini. Dan untuk yang belum percaya, _yeah,_ ini ff horror. Dan aku tidak membuat **_**storyline**_** monoton seperti; Baekhyun tertabrak dan menjadi hantu. **_**No**_**! **_**That's not my style**_** :3**

**_So_, disini aku coba untuk membuat kalian berpikir; **_**what the hell is going on**_**?!**

**Karena sejujurnya ini masih awal :3 silahkan menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di kolom review**

**Nah, sekarang aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan**

**Q : Apa ini benar ff horror?**

A : Yup, dan mungkin disini mulai terasa :3

**Q : Baekhyun ketabrak? Atau dipukul?**

A : Dalam cerita belum dijelaskan jelas mengapa Baekhyun bisa sampai di tempat itu :D *digebuk

**Q : Ini crack-pair?**

A : Untuk itu saya tidak mau membicarakannya #LOL

**Q : Siapa yang mengirim email itu?**

A : Saya -_,- hoho kalau dijawab tidak rame dongsss /?

**Q : Kenapa Chanyeol ga ada kabar?**

A : Kenapa Chanyeol ga saya ceritakan di chapter ini *gaploked

**Q : Disini ada member EXO yang lain?**

A : Tidak mau jawab syalalalala, tapi ada Luhan tuh ohoho

**Q : Ini horror karena hantu atau kekerasan?**

A : Apa chapter ini sudah bisa menjawab? u.u

**Q : Apa Baekhyun meninggal?**

A : Syalalalala dududu *kabur

**Thanks for**

NapeunGijibe **chanbaekiest** DahsyatNyaff **anita lee 921025** xelo **ohhsehon **Lussia Archery **bapexo **orange dobi **shantyy9411** ByunGhei **chanchan61 **kidungmenara **berlind lianna** Special bubble** fitripitroy **melizwufan **baekhyunniewife **anonymous **Kim Eun Seob** rappicasso **LuBaekShipper** NadiaDianR **Keea** Keepbeef Chiken Chubu** SMJ **yully crown**Rapp-i** Putri **baekji** Meydita **New Kame** bluerain94 **parkdwarf **pretty boy on fire **sicafiramin** baekkam **raechi** kim anna shinotsuke **Chenniiee** ibyeori **Guest **PCY **Idinaae Menzel** ByunCaBaek **Nightingaleexo** Guest (2) **Mikisehun88** Squid Hunnie **CussonsBaekBy** KimKai **adilia taruni 7 **bellasung21 **inayasalsa** joldyck

**Makasih sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff ini. Makasih juga yang setia baca karyaku :3 senang bisa membuat kalian menyukai ffku~**

**So let's love :D**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: OUTRIDE

**Summary :**_ Baekhyun merasa hidupnya terlalu monoton dan sepi. Ia memiliki kekasih, dan tentu saja Baekhyun mencintainya. Tapi kekasihnya terlalu sibuk, sehingga Baekhyun memilih untuk terus fokus terhadap kuliahnya agar tidak merasakan penat. Namun adakala dimana ia jengah dan memilih untuk mencari sebuah kesenangan baru yang tidak ia sangka akan membawa petaka dalam hidupnya._

**Warning! Rated M for sex scene, strong language, gore, etc.**

.

.

**Bottomless Abyss  
**

A Horror Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"The demons are let out for a time and purpose"

.

.

.

**03**

**OUTRIDE**

Entah mengapa pemikiran itu muncul dalam benak Baekhyun. Tapi semuanya tampak seperti ilustrasi Neraka yang pernah ia lihat dari buku di perpustakaan kampusnya—bahkan ini beribu kali lebih mengerikan.

Mulut dan matanya terbuka lebar, tidak jauh dengan yang Luhan lakukan saat ini. Apalagi ketika mereka menyadari bahwa suhu di tempat itu meningkat. Kemudian terdengar berbagai macam suara aneh yang mencoba saling mendominasi.

"_Oh my God_…"

Baekhyun tidak sadar tubuhnya merapat pada Luhan. "_We need to get out of here.._."

"_But how_?" Luhan mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya lalu mengerang frustasi. "_Shit_!"

Luhan pun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk membuat mereka tetap bersama. Ia menariknya untuk berjalan, menjauhi ujung tebing dan bermaksud untuk mencari pertolongan. Walau mereka tidak yakin harus mencari kemana.

Selama berjalan, keduanya tidak henti untuk memperhatikan sekitar. Tapi tetap saja langkah mereka terkadang gemetar karena ketakutan. Apalagi ketika suara geraman, raungan, rintihan bahkan jeritan terdengar keras pada lapangan tandus itu.

Ada banyak api di beberapa daerah. Jika ini adalah tempat yang nyata, mereka sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana tempat ini tercipta. Bagaimana kekacauan ini ada.

"_I'm scared_…"

Luhan melirik Baekhyun dan mengusap bahunya. "_Me too_. _But_…" lalu ia mendesah pasrah seperti tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Saat keduanya memilih untuk kembali berjalan, Baekhyun menemukan seseorang dalam posisi duduk, merintih kesakitan. Dia berjarak sekitar limabelas meter dari keduanya.

"_Look_!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah itu. "_There is someone else_!"

Luhan mengikuti arah jari itu dan kemudian tersentak sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berlari menghampirinya. Tapi Baekhyun sedikit takut. Takut jika dia bukan manusia seperti mereka. Takut jika mereka harus mati seperti Chanmi karena sosok makhluk yang tidak terlihat seperti manusia.

"_Ukh_…"

"_Are you okay_?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Luhan pertama kali saat mereka sampai disana dan memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar manusia seperti mereka. Dia melirik Luhan sambil meringis. Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas bajunya penuh robekan—punggungnya terluka.

"_Hei_! _Are you okay_?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk ragu.

Baekhyun mengerti dan kemudian berjongkok. "Aku Baekhyun."

Dan sesuai tebakkannya—setelah melihat wajahnya, pemuda itu menarik napas lega dan mengangguk menatap Baekhyun. "Demi Tuhan. Syukurlah aku bertemu kalian. Maaf aku tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa asing."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap Luhan kemudian. "_He doesn't speak English_." Lalu kembali pada pemuda itu.

"_Ah_… _I see_."

"Dia Luhan." Baekhyun menjelaskan pada pemuda itu. "Dia berasal dari China dan tidak bisa berbahasa Korea. Kami berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa Inggris walau aku hanya bisa sedikit."

Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi. "Aku sudah menemukan yang seperti itu berkali-kali." katanya, lalu melanjutkan. "Namaku Jongin."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau terluka."

"Luhan juga terluka." Jongin menunjuk ke arah bahu Luhan.

"_What did he say_?"

Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang masih berdiri. "_You're hurt_."

"_Ah_," Luhan mengangguk sambil menyentuh bahu kirinya. "_I'm okay_. _That scary guy just was scratched me_."

Kemudian Baekhyun kembali pada Jongin. "Coba kulihat lukamu."

Jongin mengubah arah duduknya sehingga Baekhyun dan Luhan bisa melihat punggungnya yang dipenuhi cakaran panjang yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"_Ouch_…"

Bukan hanya Luhan yang meringis, tetapi Baekhyun juga. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Jongin sebelumnya.

"Ini mengerikan. Tapi aku berhasil lolos."

"Apa kau bersama orang lain sebelumnya?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengan mereka disini. Sialnya, yang satu orang barat—tapi aku yakin dia tidak berbicara bahasa Inggris, mungkin Rusia? Dan satu lagi sepertinya orang Malaysia atau Indonesia atau entahlah. Yang pasti kami bertiga tidak bisa berkomunikasi."

"Itu lebih mengerikan." Baekhyun membayangkan jika dirinya dan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris. "Dan apa karena itu kau seperti ini?"

Ia mengangguk lagi sambil mengembalikan posisi duduknya. "Tentu saja. Aku memperingati mereka bahwa ada yang mengejar, tapi aku tidak tahu cara menyampaikannya."

Luhan hanya diam saja mendengarkan—walau tidak mengerti.

"Maka dari itu aku merasa seperti bisa bernapas karena bertemu denganmu."

"_Hum_." Baekhyun mengiyakan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa aku baik." Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Hanya saja rasa perih dan panas terasa kentara di punggungku. Aku tidak tahu sebrutal apa makhluk itu mencakariku sampai akhirnya si orang yang kuduga berasal dari Rusia itu mengorbankan nyawanya untukku."

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

Jari Jongin menunjuk ke arah timur. "Sepertinya sudah menjadi sup daging manusia."

Baekhyun meringis lagi.

"_What happened there_?" Luhan buka suara lagi.

Baekhyun menerjemahkannya untuk Jongin. "Apa yang terjadi disana? _Um_, biar aku ganti pertanyaannya, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Entahlah. Aku terbangun di sebuah gurun. Lalu aku berjalan dan akhirnya bertemu dengan dua orang itu. Kami terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tempat berubah—kami berpindah kemari. Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ada seekor binatang aneh—badannya ular namun wajahnya tampak seperti babi—mengejar kami. Ada yang terluka karena serangan itu. Kami berhasil kabur dan sampai di sebuah lembah. Tapi ternyata disana lebih buruk." Jongin memberikan jeda melihat reaksi Baekhyun dan Luhan. "Banyak makhluk-makhluk dengan ukuran tubuh lebih besar dari manusia. Bertanduk dan memiliki ekor. Wajahnya mengerikan. Mereka tengah menjejalkan batu panas pada mulut orang-orang yang disiksa disana. Ada yang ditarik lidah dan dicungkil matanya. Ada juga yang ditusuk dengan tombak pada… _ukh_… alat kelaminnya dan—"

"Berhenti!" Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali. "Berhenti! Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya..." Dia menutup kedua telinganya dan teringat akan Chanmi. "Ya Tuhan… tempat apa ini…"

Jongin melirik Luhan yang berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya. Tapi Jongin tidak tahu caranya bagaimana.

"Salah satu makhluk itu berhasil menarik lalu mencakariku. Beruntung aku berhasil kabur—_ah_, tidak, sebenarnya orang Rusia itu yang menyelamatkan diriku. Tapi kini dia yang direbus hidup-hidup disana. Dan aku berlari, sampai ke tempat ini."

Baekhyun menyeka airmata yang tiba-tiba turun dari matanya. Lalu dia menatap Luhan dan mencoba untuk menceritakan ulang apa yang Jongin katakan. Luhan meringis dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita harus berpindah tempat. Kita tidak bisa diam disini. Dan juga ini tempat terbuka, hal buruk lebih mudah terjadi." ucap Kai. Lalu Luhan membantunya berdiri.

Baekhyun mengikuti sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Tidakkah semua tampak percuma? Mungkin kita memang akan mati disini."

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita pasti bisa keluar!"

"T-tapi—"

"Kau mau menyerah?" Jongin menatapnya. "Kau mau mati disini tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya menimpa kita?"

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Lalu Luhan berbicara. "_So_, _what will we do now_?"

Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk berani seperti keduanya. "_Find out what's going on_."

Ketiganya mulai berjalan ke arah utara bersama. Luhan sempat menanyakan tentang luka Jongin melalui Baekhyun, tapi Jongin mengatakan ia masih kuat dan tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan lukanya selama ada mereka. Yang harus mereka cari adalah jalan keluar.

Pemandangan di sekitar mereka adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah mereka lihat seumur hidup. Walau dari kejauhan, namun masih tampak jelas bahwa di area barat ada banyak api yang menyala, suara jeritan dan juga makhluk-makhluk aneh yang mereka tidak ingin tahu jenis apa.

Namun walau dilanda ketakutan, ketiganya tidak berniat untuk melambatkan langkah mereka. Sampai akhirnya ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka berpikir dua kali.

Dari kejauhan di depan mereka, ada seperti ribuan pasukan berbondong-bondong berlari ke arah mereka. Bukan pasukan seperti yang dibayangkan, terlihat seperti makhluk dengan ekor dan tanduk—persis seperti apa yang Jongin ceritakan. Dan mereka tidak ingin memastikan apakah pengelihatan mereka benar, yang pasti Jongin mengawali untuk berbalik dan memerintahkan untuk berlari.

"Sialan! Apa itu?!"

Jongin hampir tersungkur karena mencoba berlari sambil menahan sakit. Tapi ia tetap berusaha berlari sampai merasa kakinya lemas dan kemudian terjatuh.

Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan kemudian memanggil Luhan yang sudah berada di depan. Luhan berbalik dan membantu Jongin bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Jongin tidak mau terlihat lemah. Jadi ia mengangguk dan berdiri saat dibantu.

"Kita harus cepat!" kata Jongin.

"_They're coming_!" Luhan menjerit dan membuat Baekhyun serta Jongin menyadari bahwa jarak mereka hampir berdekatan.

Ketiganya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kembali berlari saat mendengar ada raungan mengerikan dari belakang. Tapi di ujung ada sebuah tebing—jalan buntu! Mereka tidak mungkin berbalik arah.

Baekhyun melirik ke belakang dan melihat rupa dari makhluk-makhluk yang mengejar mereka begitu menyeramkan. Namun di depan mereka ada sebuah jurang. Tapi Baekhyun berpikir mati di tangan makhluk-makhluk itu sangat mengerikan. Lagipula mereka tidak tahu apa yang berada di jurang yang mereka tidak tahu juga kedalamannya. Maka Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongin dan Luhan, menggenggmnya erat sambil berlari, lalu melompat dari tebing.

.

.

.

.

**Maafkan karena pendek, soalnya memang harus dipotong disini adegannya u.u**

**So, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?**

**Sebagian dari kalian pasti berpikir seperti itu ya mwehehehe, bahkan lebih dari kemarin**

**Silahkan menebak kembali karena saya tidak akan membuka mulut, tapi mungkin saja memberi bocoran yang terselubung :3**

**Makasih banyak untuk semua yang menyukai dan mereview fanfic ini, tolong jangan jadi silent reader ya ^^ saya butuh review kalian sebagai semangat dan inspirasi untuk chapter selanjutnya :D selamat datang juga readers baru :)**

**Dan ah untuk yang bertanya aku dapat inspirasi darimana, jawabannya tidak dari mana-mana, semuanya mengalir di otak. Saya bahkan gatau tentang novel Maze Runner :)**

**Big thanks for**

NapeunGijibe **chanbaekiest** DahsyatNyaff **anita lee 921025** xelo **ohhsehon **Lussia Archery **bapexo **orange dobi **shantyy9411** ByunGhei **chanchan61 **kidungmenara **berlind lianna**Special bubble **fitripitroy**melizwufan **baekhyunniewife**anonymous **Kim Eun Seob** rappicasso **LuBaekShipper**NadiaDianR **Keea** Keepbeef Chiken Chubu **SMJ ** **Rapp-i** Putri **baekji** Meydita bluerain94 **parkdwarf**pretty boy on fire **sicafiramin** baekkam **raechi** kim anna shinotsuke **Chenniiee** ibyeori **Guest **PCY**Idinaae Menzel** ByunCaBaek **Nightingaleexo** Guest (2)**Mikisehun88** Squid Hunnie **CussonsBaekBy** KimKai **adilia taruni 7**bellasung21 **inayasalsa** joldyck **LYS ARR** neli shawolslockets **FlowAraa23** Blacknancho **kkamjongyehet** Nenehcabill **Sheiyuki** Hanna Byun **hyejinpark** fida **bluerain94** wereyeolves **ncarcheda** Amburegul Bersaudara **KimKai** puputri **thestarbaek0506** wendieeee **septhaca** Meongmungee **rachel suliss** Elsa Mandira **tayxia achoperche ** **Baekhyun92** mhrs826 **SirenSpecies**

**So let's love :D**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: OUTLAST

**Summary : **_Baekhyun merasa hidupnya terlalu monoton dan sepi. Ia memiliki kekasih, dan tentu saja Baekhyun mencintainya. Tapi kekasihnya terlalu sibuk, sehingga Baekhyun memilih untuk terus fokus terhadap kuliahnya agar tidak merasakan penat. Namun adakala dimana ia jengah dan memilih untuk mencari sebuah kesenangan baru yang tidak ia sangka akan membawa petaka dalam hidupnya._

**Warning! Rated M for sex scene, strong language, gore, etc.**

.

.

**Bottomless Abyss**

A Horror Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"The demons are let out for a time and purpose"

.

.

.

**04**

**OUTLAST**

Hanya ada satu suara yang terdengar sangat jelas di ruangan itu. Suara yang lembut namun terasa begitu bergema di telinganya. Suara itu serasa menariknya dari dasar lautan terdalam. Dimana ia tenggelam dalam sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa ia lihat. Rasanya seperti ada banyak air memenuhi paru-parunya, menyiksanya untuk mendapatkan nafas bahkan menahan matanya untuk tidak terbuka.

Tapi suara itu terus terdengar, menggenggamnya erat dan menariknya ke permukaan.

Di saat itulah Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

Walau samar, Baekhyun bisa melihat bayangan Chanyeol dihadapannya. Dia seperti mengatakan sesuatu, namun belum bisa Baekhyun dengar. Sampai akhirnya dia terlihat melepaskan genggaman tangan lalu menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun. Dan tak lama setelah itu, ada tiga orang asing yang berada di depan wajahnya—dua dari mereka adalah perempuan. Mereka seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai bisa mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih jelas.

Baekhyun melihat dokter itu menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mengatakan apakah ia bisa melihat, mendengar dan berbicara dengan baik.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun… terima kasih karena telah kembali."

Ada setitik air mata yang jatuh dari mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggerenyitkan dahinya kebingungan, tapi tidak mau berucap.

"Kau bisa mendengarku, bukan? Kau ingat padaku bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tidak berniat membuatnya khawatir. Lalu Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu cukup hati-hati sampai dokter menyarankan Baekhyun untuk tidak banyak berpikir dalam beberapa jam terakhir.

**]~.o.~[**

Kini Baekhyun tengah duduk di ranjang dalam kamar rawatnya, ditemani dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak sampai berpikir bisa mendapatkan waktunya kembali dengan Chanyeol setelah selama ini hubungan mereka sedikit tidak _intim_ karena kesibukkan.

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya sudah tidak seberat sebelum ia pertama membuka mata. Tapi ia masih belum mengingat semuanya.

"Apa… yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak ingat apapun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

Dapat ia lihat bahwa Chanyeol menarik napas pelan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya di kursi samping ranjang itu. "Orang-orang menemukanmu sudah tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan kondisi kepala berdarah. Kemungkinan kau korban tabrak lari, walau pelakunya belum ditemukan. Tapi seorang saksi mengatakan kau bersama seseorang saat itu… sedang bertengkar." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

Tapi reaksi Baekhyun berbeda dari perkiraannya. "Aku? Dengan siapa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Apa karena koma ingatanmu menghilang?"

"K-koma?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau koma selama empat hari. Itu yang membuatku panik setengah mati."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku hanya ingat sesuatu…"

"Katakan." Chanyeol menarik tangannya lembut lalu menggenggamnya.

"Sebelumnya aku… bersama Sehun."

**Deg!**

Dia tidak boleh mengatakan perihal dia bertengkar bersama Sehun. Chanyeol bisa saja membencinya seumur hidup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"_Um_," Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya. "k-kami hanya mengobrol. Lalu aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalaku."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi hal itu dengan kecurigaan. "Ya sudah." Chanyeol mencium tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya. "Sekarang kau istirahat lagi."

Baekhyun menatapnya perlahan. "Aku merindukanmu."

Bibir Chanyeol menampilkan senyum getir. "Aku merasa bersalah karena selama ini tidak bisa membagi waktuku untukmu. Mulai saat ini, aku akan selalu menyempatkan waktu. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

**]~.o.~[**

Seminggu berlalu, Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Dirawat berlama-lama di rumah sakit membuatnya muak, walau ada Chanyeol di sampingnya. Ini menyenangkan saat ia bisa pulang. Tapi yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu adalah, Chanyeol memintanya untuk tinggal di rumahnya dalam seminggu, untuk memastikan ia tidak apa-apa. Dan Chanyeol bilang akan selalu pulang cepat dari kampus untuk merawatnya.

Baekhyun merasa hidupnya sudah mendekati sempurna sejak kecelakaan—yang ia sendiri tidak tahu—itu. Chanyeol jadi sadar atas keberadaannya. Chanyeol bahkan menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya Baekhyun cukup kesepian.

"Jika ada apapun yang terasa, katakan saja. Aku akan langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun mengangguk saat Chanyeol menuntunnya menuju kamar di lantai dua.

"Kau akan selalu berada di sampingku, bukan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium kepalanya. "Tentu saja."

Baekhyun senang, walau pada kenyataan jika ia tidak salah lihat, senyuman Chanyeol tampak terluka.

Sesampainya di kamar, mereka duduk di tepi ranjang, sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Hei, katakan padaku," Chanyeol meraih rambut di sekitar telinga Baekhyun dan menyampirkannya ke belakang. "Apa aku pernah menyakitimu? Aku hanya ingin menebus semuanya mulai dari sekarang."

Ingin ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya cukup terluka di saat Chanyeol tidak membalas pesan atau menghubunginya. Lalu mengabaikan dan hanya datang untuk menyetubuhinya. Tapi lidah itu terasa kelu. Dibekukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak perlu mengatakannya. Selama Chanyeol tetap berada di sampingnya, ia akan sangat bahagia.

Tidak saat ia mengingat penghianatannya dengan Sehun.

**Deg!**

Kedua bolamata Baekhyun tiba-tiba membulat.

Chanyeol segera menangkup pipinya dan menatapnya lembut. "A-ada apa? Apa yang… terjadi?"

"T-tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng sambil berusaha bicara senormal mungkin. Dia harus berhenti memikirkan Sehun. Dia harus berhenti memikirkan tentang persetujuannya pada Sehun, yang berhak… melakukan apapun padanya? Apa?! Apa kepala Baekhyun terbentur sebelum _kecelakaan_ itu?

"Hei… apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tuhan… kenapa semuanya terbayang?

Baekhyun berdoa agar ia tidak bertemu Sehun dalam waktu dekat. Ya, setidaknya dalam masa pemulihannya, dimana ia tidak perlu pergi ke kampus setelah Chanyeol memberikan surat izin pada dosen wali.

"Aku khawatir padamu, Sayang."

Kalimat itu menarik kembali Baekhyun pada kenyataan. Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak… aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku hanya memikirkan tentang tugasku yang belum sempat kukerjakan."

"Lupakan hal itu untuk sekarang." Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. "_Arasseo_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya. Sampai ketika Chanyeol menciumnya lagi dengan lembut seperti sebelumnya, dan memperdalamnya. Baekhyun mengusap pipi itu dan memejamkan mata. Bahkan ketika ciuman itu terasa semakin intim. Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring pada ranjang. Baekhyun tidak sadar tangannya mengelus permukaan leher Chanyeol menuju lehernya, memberikan ransangan lebih.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol berbisik diantara ciuman.

Dan anggukan Baekhyun terlihat seperti sebuah lampu hijau untuknya.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membaringkannya dalam posisi yang lebih baik di ranjang. Lalu ia berada di atasnya, menciumnya dengan penuh gairah kembali sambil membiarkan tangannya bekerja pada tubuhnya.

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingat bagaimana caranya Chanyeol melepaskan seluruh materi di tubuhnya dengan lembut sampai ia sadar bahwa ia sudah tidak mengenakan apapun. Tidak, _sebenarnya mereka sudah tidak mengenakan apapun_. Yang pasti segala yang dilakukan Chanyeol sangat lembut padanya. Dia tidak berani berbuat kasar karena Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol akan berpikir bahwa itu bisa menyakitinya.

Leher itu dijenjangkan saat Chanyeol memberikan _butterfly kiss_ disana. Tangannya mengusapi punggung telanjang itu sambil menikmati segala sentuhan.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa memaafkan diriku karena terlalu fokus untuk kuliah." Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa memastikan kau pulang dengan aman."

"Lupakan hal itu, Yeollie. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan tetap baik-baik saja selama kau ada di sampingku."

Hati Chanyeol terenyuh mendengarnya. Dia mengusap pipi Baekhyun lalu menghadiahinya dengan sebuah kecupan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Satu kalimat manis itu mengawali hubungan mereka yang mulai diperbaiki. Saat Chanyeol memasukkan bagian tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun, disanalah mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling memiliki.

**]~.o.~[**

Keesokkan harinya Chanyeol izin berangkat pagi untuk kelas dan berjanji akan pulang secepat yang ia bisa. Dan sebelum pergi, Chanyeol memberikannya ransel milik Baekhyun—setelah _kecelakaan _itu. Baekhyun menemukan _smartphone_-nya dalam keadaan mati. Dan setelah mengisi ulang baterainya, Baekhyun mengecek _smartphone_ itu di halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol sambil membuat tubuhnya rileks di gazebo.

Banyak _chat_ di _kakao_-nya, beberapa dari Chanyeol—mungkin saat ia belum menemukannya. Ada beberapa dari teman kampusnya, tapi tidak terlalu ia pedulikan. Karena tidak ada satu _pun_ dari Sehun. Bahkan _missed call_. Semuanya hanya dari Chanyeol dan beberapa temannya.

Mencoba memberanikan diri, Baekhyun menekan panggilan untuk Sehun. Dan menunggu panggilan itu diangkat.

Deringan pertama.

Deringan kedua.

Deringan ketiga.

Deringan ke-empat.

Belum ada jawaban. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk di gazebo itu dan menatap langit, menjauhi pandangannya dari kolam renang di depannya.

Ada seekor kupu-kupu merah terbang di sekitar pandangannya.

Sampai Baekhyun tersadar suara operator mengambil alih deringan.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa lalu meletakkan _smartphone_-nya di sampingnya.

**]~.o.~[**

Chanyeol pulang dan membawakannya coklat.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa gazebo seperti sebelumnya, menikmati coklat itu sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah berenang. Terkadang melirik _smartphone_-nya di meja.

Baekhyun tersenyum sesekali melihat tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi celana renang. Ia ingin bergabung, namun belum terpikir olehnya untuk menghabiskan waktu dalam keadaan basah. Tubuhnya terasa belum bisa menerima hal itu.

Lalu Chanyeol menarik dirinya dari permukaan dan keluar dari kolam renang. Dia mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah sambil berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ayo, Sayang." Chanyeol mencium bibirnya cukup dalam sebelum menatapnya. "Kita berenang bersama."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ayolah~."

"Aku tidak mau. Disana dingin."

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol terkikik. "Mari kuhangatkan."

Setelahnya Baekhyun menerima sebuah ciuman lagi, namun lebih menggoda. Tubuh basah Chanyeol terasa menempel dengan kulitnya. Baekhyun yang saat itu hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan sebuah celana selutut bisa merasakan air itu membasahinya. Sampai ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu di bawah dan membuatnya berjengit.

Namun hal itu tidak lama berganti dengan desahan saat Chanyeol memijat kejantanannya dengan kondisi celana yang sudah terlepas. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menelanjanginya tanpa ia sadari, walau kaos itu masih melekat di tubuhnya. Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku membutuhkanmu…"

Chanyeol tahu hal itu. Maka ia menurunkan celananya sendiri, lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang mengeras sambil menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun pada sofa. Baekhyun memeluk lehernya dan menggigit bibir saat Chanyeol menggodanya dengan cara menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya pada lubangnya.

"Chanyeol… berhenti.. _nh_…"

Desahan itu seolah tidak pernah membuat Chanyeol lelah untuk menyentuhnya. Chanyeol pun memilih untuk mendorong kejantanannya masuk lalu menghentakkannya sehingga tertanam seluruhnya. Baekhyun berjengit dan memeluk leher itu semakin erat.

"Kau selalu membuatku gila."

Kalimat itu mengawali pergerakkan Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun sengaja membuka matanya, untuk memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol berada di atas tubuhnya, dengan sebagian dirinya menyeruak masuk, memberikannya segala yang ia butuhkan di dunia ini.

Chanyeol mulai menciumi permukaan leher Baekhyun yang tidak luput dari tandanya sejak kemarin. Sedangkan pinggulnya tetap bergerak, menggoda daging hangat Baekhyun di dalam sana untuk menjepitnya.

Dan Baekhyun melihat seekor kupu-kupu merah kembali, terbang di depan pandangannya.

Tapi semua pandangan segera menghilang ketika Chanyeol menarik kejantanannya keluar, lalu menghentakkannya cukup keras, yang membuat tubuhnya bergelenyar nikmat merasakannya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meremas kuat bahu itu. Ia memejamkan mata sambil mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membuat Chanyeol lupa akan segala keadaan.

"_A_-_ah_, C-Chanyeol… _ungh_~"

Suara itu berhasil membuat pergerakkan Chanyeol menjadi lebih cepat. Ia menaikkan temponya. Tangan Chanyeol mencengkram pinggang ramping Baekhyun, memudahkannya untuk menghentakkan pinggulnya berulang kali.

"_Ahs_! _Ssh_… _Baby_…"

"_Angh_! _Y_-_yes_! L-lebih cepat… _anh_~"

Permintaan itu disanggupi Chanyeol dengan senang hati. Terlihat ketika ia menatap ke bawah—pada pergerakannya—dan menggeram saat menghentakkan kejantanannya lebih keras dan lebih dalam. Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak berulang kali hingga akhirnya ia menyemburkan cairannya, membasahi dada dan perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan pemandangan itu, lalu memutar posisi mereka sehingga ia duduk dengan Baekhyun di pangkuannya. Tangannya masih berada di pinggang Baekhyun, memandunya untuk begerak.

Baekhyun tidak menuntut apapun walau pada kenyataannya ia sendiri belum bisa mengambil napasnya dengan baik. Tapi ia berusaha bergerak sebaik mungkin untuk memberikan Chanyeol kenikmatan.

Tepat saja, Baekhyun memilih untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo cepat, disanalah Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan segalanya dan mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Keduanya terengah seraya menatap satu-sama-lain. Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang dibasahi keringat, lalu tersenyum dan mengecup ujung hidungnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku juga, Chanyeol Bodoh."

Dan kupu-kupu merah itu bertengger di pinggiran kursi.

**]~.o.~[**

Hari ini Chanyeol tidak punya kesibukkan apapun di kampus, jadi ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Baekhyun sendiri merasa senang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pergi berdua.

Mereka menaiki mobil milik Chanyeol, dan berniat untuk pergi ke pusat kota. Tapi Baekhyun merengek meminta Chanyeol untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di suatu tempat agar mereka bisa berjalan kaki. Ia bilang waktu bersama Chanyeol akan terasa lebih berarti.

Jadi kini keduanya tengah berjalan di sekitar trotoar sambil berpegangan tangan. Di sekitarnya banyak sekali café, distro dan yang lainnya. Dan Chanyeol baru saja teringat bahwa di dompetnya tidak ada uang cash, hanya ada beberapa dalam nominal kecil.

"Kita harus mencari ATM dahulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Di depan sana. Ke kiri, samping kedai _ice cream_."

"Kau sering kemari?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Ya. Bersama Sehun."

**Deg!**

"Sehun?"

Segera Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan berusaha bersikap biasa. "_Um_, adik tingkatku, aku pernah menceritakannya. Dia sering meminta bantuan tentang beberapa mata kuliah."

"_Ah_, iya Sehun. Aku hampir lupa dia siapa." Chanyeol mengangguk saja mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan mengambil uang, dan kembali dengan ice cream. _Okay_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya lalu berlalu dari pandangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu melipat kedua lengannya di dada, memperhatikan sekitar dimana banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Dia tidak pernah berpikir hidupnya akan sebahagia ini sejak _kecelakaan yang Chanyeol bilang_ menimpa dirinya itu.

Tapi Baekhyun memang tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Ia hanya tahu terakhir bersama Sehun, bertengkar karena kejadian hari sebelumnya.

Saat mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan, Baekhyun mendapati ada seseorang di sebrang jalan memperhatikannya. Baekhyun melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berpikir bahwa orang itu sedang memperhatikan orang lain. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia memperhatikannya.

Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pandangan itu.

Ia rasa memang pernah melihatnya, tapi bayangan itu samar, Baekhyun sampai tidak ingat kapan dan dimana.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terkejut saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Dia berbalik, mengusap bahunya dan mendapati seorang pemuda tersenyum padanya.

"Sedang sendiri?"

Dia adalah Zhang Yixing, teman dekat Chanyeol di kampus. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan melirik ke belakang, _pemuda itu sudah tidak ada_.

"_Eh_, lalu dengan siapa?"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Yixing kembali dan tersenyum. "Chanyeol sedang membeli _ice cream_. _Hyung_ sendiri sedang apa disini?"

Yixing memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. "Aku hanya berputar-putar saja, sekalian mencari sepatu baru." Lalu terkekeh. "Maaf tidak sempat menjenguk saat kau kecelakaan. Aku hanya datang saat kau masih koma."

"Tidak apa. Begitu juga sudah cukup."

"Apa Chanyeol sering mengunjungi _apartment_-mu sekarang?"

"Chanyeol memintaku untuk tinggal di rumahnya selama masa pemulihan."

"_Ah_," Yixing mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Lagipula dia akan sangat _overprotective_ padamu sekarang."

Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa dia belum memberitahumu?" nada bicara Yixing berubah menjadi serius.

Jujur saja Baekhyun agak was-was. "Tentang?"

"Chanmi meninggal saat hari pertama kau koma."

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

_A-apa?_

_Chan…mi?_

"Dia diperkosa dan di siksa oleh orang yang belum diketahui siapa. Dia ditemukan di sebuah gang kecil. Kurasa Chanyeol belum memberitahumu karena tidak mau kau banyak berpikir. Tapi menurutku kau perlu tahu, karena Chanyeol bilang Chanmi sangat dekat denganmu."

Kalimat-kalimat Yixing terasa berdengung di telinganya. Ada paksaan di kepalanya untuk mengingat. Banyak bayangannya bersama Chanmi.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Semua suara di sekelilingnya terasa berputar, berbenturan dengan suara di kepalanya. Baekhyun menutup kedua telingannya dan menggeleng, berkata bahwa segalanya tidak mungkin. Yixing mulai panik, tepat ketika Chanyeol datang dan segera membuang kedua _ice cream cone_ di tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yixing?!"

"A-aku tidak tahu…"

Baekhyun meremas rambutnya keras sambil menjerit. Semua bayangan itu. Ketika ia dan Chanmi membuat kue bersama, bercanda bersama, lalu saat Baekhyun mengajarinya berenang, tertawa, berkaraoke, dan—

Kedua bolamata Baekhyun membulat lebar.

—saat Baekhyun menemukannya di sebuah ruangan kosong dalam keadaan telanjang dan penuh luka.

Baekhyun ingat!

"C-Chanyeol…" ia meremas lengan Chanyeol kuat dan menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata.

Ia ingat, pemuda di sebrang itu adalah Luhan.

.

.

.

.

**HOLLAAAAAAAAAA**

**Apa kabar readerdeul? Hoho, kali ini kalian masuk ke dalam _sesi_ lain dalam ff ini**

**Apa semuanya membingungkan? Ohoho**

**Tolong jangan menjadi silent readers ya, saya sudah mulai muak karena saya rasa sudah ebrsabar selama 4 tahun**

**Tolonglah hargai, saya meluangkan waktu untuk menulis, mengapa tidak kalian luangkan waktu untuk menghargai tulisan saya?**

**Saya tidak butuh pujian, saya hanya butuh ulasan. Saya hanya ingin tahu perasaan kalian pada cerita yang sudah saya tulis**

**Nah, ditunggu cuap-cuap di kotak review :3**

**Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? Dan... Sehun?**

**Hohoho**

**Love, Yuri Masochist**


	5. Chapter 5: OUTGAZE

**Summary : **_Baekhyun merasa hidupnya terlalu monoton dan sepi. Ia memiliki kekasih, dan tentu saja Baekhyun mencintainya. Tapi kekasihnya terlalu sibuk, sehingga Baekhyun memilih untuk terus fokus terhadap kuliahnya agar tidak merasakan penat. Namun adakala dimana ia jengah dan memilih untuk mencari sebuah kesenangan baru yang tidak ia sangka akan membawa petaka dalam hidupnya._

**Warning! Rated M for sex scene, strong language, gore, etc.**

.

.

**Bottomless Abyss**

A Horror Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"The demons are let out for a time and purpose"

.

.

.

**05**

**OUTGAZE**

Baekhyun terbangun di atas ranjang Chanyeol.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Rasanya pening memenuhi seluruh kepalanya, seperti dihujani pukulan dari ribuan palu. Baekhyun mengerang pelan sambil memijat kepalanya dan mengambil posisi duduk.

Tidak ada siapapun disini. Hanya ia seorang diri.

Baekhyun hampir saja tidak ingat apa yang terjadi jika saja pandangannya tidak jatuh pada sebuah bingkai foto di meja belajar.

Foto Chanyeol bersama Chanmi.

Tangan itu menggenggam keras seiringan dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menguat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredakan. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian dia memilih untuk bangkit dari ranjang.

Langkahnya perlahan, menuju pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Mencapai pintu, Baekhyun berhenti saat ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berbicara dengan Yixing.

Baekhyun menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku…" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya seperti frustasi. "Aku sendiri cukup tertekan, Yixing. Tapi aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan ini dari Baekhyun. Mana bisa aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanmi telah meninggal?!"

**Deg!**

Berarti benar…

Yixing mengusap bahunya bermaksud menenangkan. "Tapi Baekhyun memang harus tahu. Aku menyesal karena ia mengetahuinya dariku…"

"Aku hanya tidak sanggup saja karena responnya akan sangat buruk."

"Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya hidupmu…" Yixing memeluknya. "mendapati kekasihmu koma sedangkan adikmu ditemukan dibunuh."

"Dan semuanya membuatku menyadari bahwa aku terlalu menyia-nyiakan hidupku…"

Baekhyun meremas kuat pinggiran pintu mendengar suara Chanyeol bergetar.

"Bahkan Chanmi lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun, walau Chanmi lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ia kesepian… dan Baekhyun pun begitu…"

"Ambil baiknya, Chanyeol. Sekarang kau harus sadar untuk selalu menghargai apapun milikmu sebelum itu pergi…"

"Aku tahu…" suara Chanyeol tertahan desakannya untuk tidak menangis.

Sedangkan airmata Baekhyun mengalir menuruni pipinya. Walau dalam kesedihan, namun rasa senang memenuhi dirinya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang kini tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Baekhyun berbalik, menghapus airmatanya.

**]~.o.~[**

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hari ini adalah hari yang Chanyeol janjikan dimana Baekhyun boleh kembali ke kampus.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku sudah boleh pergi ke kampus setelah seminggu masa pemulihan."

"Tapi—"

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang hanya duduk memperhatikannya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa, Chanyeolie~. Aku sudah lama sekali beristirahat."

"Kau masih harus tinggal di rumahku."

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya di dalam mobil itu, menatap Chanyeol di depan kemudi yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Aku akan sangat senang menerima penawaran itu. Tapi aku harus pulang ke apartemen-ku."

Chanyeol terlihat tidak terima.

"_Okay_, begini saja, berselang dua hari aku tinggal di tempatku dan menginap di rumahmu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mendesah setuju. "Tapi kau harus jaga dirimu. Aku akan menjemputmu dan memastikan kau pulang dengan aman."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "_Arasseo_. Kau hanya perlu menghubungiku bukan? Kita ada di satu kampus yang sama."

"_Hm_," Chanyeol mengusap surai rambut Baekhyun dan mulai tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jangan sampai salah makan."

Ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jam berapa kelas terakhir?"

"Lima sore."

Chanyeol mengerang halus. "Milikku jam setengah tujuh. Kau mau menunggu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Beritahu saja dimana, asalkan tidak keluar dari kampus."

"Kau menjadi sangat _overprotective_."

Tatapan Chanyeol menghalus. "Apa itu membuatmu muak?"

"Aku senang kau peduli padaku sekarang."

Melihat raut wajah dan nada bicara itu membuat hati Chanyeol sakit. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa, Yeollie. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Ayo, kita perlu ke kelas masing-masing."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil melepaskan pelukan setelah sebelumnya mencium kepala Baekhyun. Dan dari area parkiran, mereka mulai berpisah menuju arah yang berbeda menuju fakultasnya.

Ini sedikit berbeda saat Baekhyun kembali ke kampus setelah sekitar dua minggu ditinggalkan. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, berhenti saat ada yang menanyakan keadaannya, dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya—walau kelas dimulai sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Tapi tidak sesuai yang diharapkannya, ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun sama sekali.

**]~.o.~[**

Pukul lima sore. Dua kelas sudah berakhir untuk hari ini, dan sekarang saatnya untuk menghabiskan waktu menunggu Chanyeol keluar.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dia sudah berkeliling, menjamah seluruh isi kampus hanya untuk mengisi waktunya. Tapi tidak ada yang menarik—tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya menghabiskan waktu. Dan hasilnya sungguh menyebalkan.

Baekhyun memilih duduk di salah satu bangku taman kampus, mengistirahatkan diri.

Dari kesempatannya berada sendiri, tidak di sangka Baekhyun jadi memikirkan Sehun. _Namja_ itu berada di pikirannya. Ini bukan rasa khawatir—_yeah_, Baekhyun yakin dengan hal itu. Tapi kenapa Sehun mendadak hilang dari kehidupannya? Memunculkan sedikit ke-eksisannya saja tidak. Baekhyun bahkan sempat berpikir Sehun pindah dan menghapus semua akses untuk menghubunginya.

Tidak sampai pemikiran itu ia tarik kembali saat melihat Sehun melintas di koridor luar, bersebrangan dengan tempat ia berada.

Bergegas Baekhyun berdiri dan memanggilnya, tapi Sehun tampak tidak menyahut, tidak juga melihatnya. Baekhyun segera membawa langkahnya ke arah koridor untuk mengejarnya, namun tidak disangka Sehun menghilang di sebuah belokan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan percabangan dari koridor, tentang jalan mana yang harus ia pilih. Dia mendesah agak cemas dan memilih jalan ke kiri.

Suasana yang tidak terlalu ramai—bahkan sepi—ini membuatnya berpikir bagaimana ia bisa kehilangan jejaknya sedangkan kupu-kupu merah yang terbang tidak jauh darinya pun bisa ia lihat.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti, diam di posisinya dan mendesahkan napas kecewa.

Apa itu bukan Sehun?

Memutuskan untuk kembali, Baekhyun berbalik dan—

"Mencariku?"

—menemukan Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap, bahkan langkahnya mundur satu langkah dari sebelumnya. Reaksi refleksnya bekerja pada tangannya yang segera mengusap dada sebelum memastikan dirinya bahwa itu benar-benar Sehun.

"Kau—a-aku… itu _uhm_…"

Sehun menatapnya dengan dingin—tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Kau… _uhm_… aku baru melihatmu…" Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu?"

Yang diajak bicara mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sebelum menatapnya kembali. "Aku sedang sibuk."

Baekhyun ingin menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sebelum ia koma, karena ia sangat ingat orang terakhir yang bersamanya adalah Sehun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu cara menanyakannya.

"Kau masih… ada kelas?" dan akhirnya pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya dengan tatapan dingin yang masih belum bisa lepas dari wajahnya. "Tidak."

"_Ah_, aku mengerti." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana dengan—"

"Kau harus ikut ke apartemenku hari ini."

Mata Baekhyun sontak membulat. "_E_-_eh_?"

"Kau lupa janjimu waktu itu?"

Saat Baekhyun mencoba mencari ingatannya, Sehun telah lebih dahulu mengucapkan janji itu padanya.

"_Kau boleh tiduri aku kapanpun kau mau_."

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Bukan, bukan karena ia menaruh perasaan. Tapi tentang ucapan bodohnya itu.

"T-tapi Sehun… a-aku…" Baekhyun tidak sadar tubuhnya mulai melangkah mundur sedikit.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Baekhyun-_hyung_." Sehun menekankan penyebutan nama itu. "Dan itu yang akan aku tagih setiap aku bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan beberapa kali.

"_Tch_," decih Sehun. "Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun."

Pikiran Baekhyun mungkin sedang tidak waras saat mengatakan hal itu, walau ada baiknya karena kondisi saat itu berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang. Dahulu Chanyeol sering mengabaikannya, dan Baekhyun jujur saja ingin seseorang yang selalu di sampingnya dan mengerti dengan apa yang manusia butuhkan.

Tapi sekarang kondisinya benar-benar berbeda. Chanyeol sudah memberikan perhatian itu sepenuhnya untuknya. Chanyeol-nya yang dulu telah kembali.

Apa Baekhyun bisa menghianatinya?

"_Well_, _well_, kau mau direbus di Neraka karena menghianati janjimu?"

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Sepasang bolamata itu membulat semakin lebar seiringan dengan kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan bergema di dalam pikirannya. Hanya satu kalimat yang membuat keringat dingin meluncur mulus membasahi pelipis dan punggungnya.

Ini bukan yang Baekhyun takutkan sebelumnya.

Tapi entah mengapa… kata _Neraka_ itu…

Tak bisa dicegah saat ia mulai menggigit bibirnya keras.

"Setan-setan akan merebusmu di dalam kuali panas. Lalu lidahmu ditarik keluar dengan paksa memakai benda tajam hingga lidah itu kembali tumbuh dan begitulah seterusnya."

Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali, dari gerakan perlahan dan mulai mengencang saat Sehun kembali berucap.

"Dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu dari bara api yang menjilati setiap inci tubuhm—"

"Berhenti… berhenti!"

Sehun mengangkat satu alis dan mendekat. "Bahkan Tuhan pun tidak akan ada di sampingmu saat—"

"Diam, Sehun! Berhentilah!"

"—menyiksa pendosa sepertimu."

Baekhyun mendorong kasar dada Sehun hingga jarak tercipta lebih lebar. Mata itu bergetar menatapnya.

"Dan kau memaksaku menjadi pendosa karena harus menghianati Chanyeol!" jeritnya.

Tapi tak disangka, Sehun sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya dengan bibir yang menyentuh telinga Baekhyun. "Tidakkah kau bercermin bahwa dirimu sudah kotor sejak dahulu?"

**Bang!**

Rasa panas memenuhi dada dan matanya mendengar bisikan itu. Membuatnya membeku. Terpaku dalam keadaan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ingin ia menjerit tapi lidahnya kelu. Ingin ia memberontak tapi keadaan menahannya.

Apa ini _ketakutan_ yang sebenarnya?

Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Mata yang bergetar itu segera menjatuhkan airmata saat sosok Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, memandangnya bingung dan menjadi khawatir. Baekhyun mencari ke sekelilingnya, namun tak ia temukan Sehun. Segera Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menangis.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa, tapi memilih untuk membalas pelukan itu, mencoba memberi ketenangan. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan orang lain di sekitarnya setelah keluar kelas karena tidak ada dosen saat itu, untuk mencari Baekhyun. Dan menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini membuat Chanyeol takut.

"_Ssh_, kau bisa beritahu aku apa yang terjadi?"

Ia bisa merasakan Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol hanya mendesah pasrah, mencium kepalanya. "Ayo kita pulang."

**]~.o.~[**

**To be continued**

**Amamamamama maafkan baru ****_update_****, saya dilanda sibuk parah. Jadwal kuliah saya dipadatkan hari kamis adududuh maafkan huhu. Maaf yang sudah menunggu ff ini, saya tetap melanjutkan kooo**

**Selamat datang untuk readers baru yang berkenan menampilkan wujudnya mwehehehe saya cinta kalian :* salam kenal jugaaaa**

**Ini pendek karena adegannya harus dipotong disana, jadi kalian penasaran akut wawakakaka *ngakaknista***

**Masuk ke dalam topik**

**Kenapa? Bagaimana? Siapa?**

**Pasti pertanyaan itu yang ada di benak kalian (atau setidaknya pertanyaan dari xelo di kotak review sebelumnya mwehehe)**

**Siapa Luhan? Apa dia juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun? Dan siapa juga Sehun yang tampak jelas di ff ini, namun keberadaan ****_sesungguhnya meragukan_****? Lalu apa ****_kupu-kupu merah_**** itu? Apa berpengaruh di ff ini?**

**Dan tentang Baekhyun yang ****_koma_**** sebelumnya, benarkah ia mengalami perjalanan ke Neraka?**

**Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi?**

**Semuanya terjawab dengan perlahan, ara, belum ada yang bisa diblak-blakan disini hehe**

**Kenapa saya memakai sudut pandangan ketiga serba tahu? Karena hasilnya membuat readers sulit mengetahui pemikiran para tokoh agar readers bisa masuk ke dalamnya :D **

**Dan ini sedang proses menjelaskan semua hal secara perlahan :) makasih sarannya**

**Tentang ilham membuat ff ini, hm apa ya? Hanya mencari versi lain dari cerita horror sih ehehe**

**Big thanks to**

NapeunGijibe **chanbaekiest** DahsyatNyaff **anita lee 921025** xelo **ohhsehon**Lussia Archery **bapexo**orange dobi **shantyy9411** ByunGhei **chanchan61**kidungmenara **berlind liana **Special bubble **fitripitroy **melizwufan **baekhyunniewife **anonymous **Kim Eun Seob** rappicasso **LuBaekShipper **NadiaDianR **Keea** Keepbeef Chiken Chubu **SMJ****Rapp-i** Putri **baekji** Meydita **New Kame** bluerain94 **parkdwarf **pretty boy on fire **sicafiramin** baekkam **raechi** kim anna shinotsuke **Chenniiee** ibyeori **Guest**PCY **Idinaae Menzel** ByunCaBaek **Nightingaleexo** Guest (2)**Mikisehun88** Squid Hunnie **CussonsBaekBy** KimKai **adilia taruni 7**bellasung21 **inayasalsa** joldyck **LYS ARR** neli shawolslockets **FlowAraa23** Blacknancho **kkamjongyehet** Nenehcabill **Sheiyuki** Hanna Byun **hyejinpark** fida **bluerain94** wereyeolves **ncarcheda** Amburegul Bersaudara **KimKai** puputri **thestarbaek0506** wendieeee **septhaca** Meongmungee **rachel suliss** Elsa Mandira **tayxia achoperche****Baekhyun92** mhrs826 **SirenSpecies **neli amelia **septhaca **Parkbaekyoda **chanbaekiest** krystfu **gihae** inayasalsa **kimi chan** Baeklinerbyun **devrina** amalia1993 **rnf** shinyeonchal **Dororong** whirlwindseu **Jihyunnn** LA **LSY ARR** purnama** meee **ricchan** Ozanawa **papapa** Orange dobi **angelaalay** SeoulG **LeeShin** Baekhyun92 **ibyeori** rillakuchan **1314** sehuniesm **byun baekman** lukmannulhakim30696 **KittenSun** unique fire **BlackRose Choi** ByunCaBaek **Junhoxxx **indi1004**

**Maaf yang namanya kesebut dua kali atau ga kesebut huhu always love you all**

**Okay, sangat ditunggu pemikiran kalian dari chapter ini**

**Love, Yuri Masochist**


End file.
